Amor perpetuo
by DanyerCLp
Summary: Al recuperar sus memorias, Diane tiene un conflicto interno debido a la repentina conciencia sobre siglos de su vida que había olvidado, y que en ese poco tiempo aún no los había asimilado completamente, sin embargo King se encargará de mostrarle la parte más hermosa de esos recuerdos, reafirmando así aquella promesa que hizo hace mucho tiempo.


_**Nota previa: Este es un OneShot que escribí ya que adoro a la pareja y creo que no hay tanto material de ellos, además de que quiero mejorar mi forma de escribir, por lo que cualquier comentario o crítica es más que bienvenido.  
Este relato está situado en la noche-madrugada después de la celebración por el reencuentro de los 7 pecados.**_

* * *

Mientras las finas gotas del sereno caen sobre la tierra, todos yacen durmiendo plácidamente después de haber celebrado su tan ansiado reencuentro. Bueno, en realidad no todos estaban durmiendo. Por un lado del Boar Hat, la enorme chica de ojos morados intentaba bajar muy sigilosamente del techo donde había dormido, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su compañero que se encontraba murmurando entre sueños sobre su característica almohada verde limón. La chica estiró su pierna alcanzando el piso con la punta del pie, y apoyándose en él, logro bajar dando una ligera flexión, con el éxito de su silencioso decenso, se dispuso a erguirse para emprender su camino hacia el bosque, sin embargo al apenas haber conocido el nuevo diseño del bar, no se dió cuenta y su coleta se enredo con el arco decorativo que tenía como mango del tarro, dándose un jalón que ocasionó que perdiera el equilibrio y empezará a caer.

\- ¡Oh no! Definitivamente todo mundo se despertará con esto. Pensó mientras apretaba los ojos y caía al suelo, casualmente no ocurrió ningún temblor o ruido estridente.

\- ¿Pero qué...? Se preguntaba mientras abría los ojos y veía el gran tamaño del bar.

\- ¡ ¿Eh?! ¿Me volví pequeña? Dijo con sorpresa.

\- Parecía que no querías despertar a nadie al irte. Dijo tranquilamente la hechicera del grupo, quién se percató de su compañera tratando de salir sin hacer ruido. Merlín se encontraba levitando detrás de ella y al dar un chasquido con sus dedos, le colocó el acostumbrado vestido rosa a rayas que utiliza la gigante en su forma pequeña.

\- ¡Merlín! Exclamó la castaña al sentirse descubierta.

\- De está forma será mucho más fácil mantener el sigilo. Contestó la azabache con un tono de complicidad mientras desaparecía, en realidad tenía que descansar después de la maldición que recibió poco antes, éste sería el último hechizo que usaría antes de caer rendida ante la fiebre.

\- Gracias, Merlín. Dijo en voz baja mientras se levantaba y notaba que Merlín no había guardado su ropa de gigante, rápidamente la doblo y acomodó cerca de la taberna y se dirigió al bosque.

Desde la azotea, parado justo al lado de donde dormía el rey hada, una melena rosada brillaba débilmente con la luz de la luna y sus gafas apuntaban fijamente hacia el bosque al que la gigante había corrido.

Una vez dentro del bosque, mientras más corría sus sentimientos empezaban a brotar de forma descontrolada, no tenía idea si era por el alcohol que bebió durante la fiesta, pero definitivamente sentía que algo explotaría dentro de ella, tras correr tan lejos como quiso, Diane llegó a una planicie cubierta de muchas especies florales, era un lugar muy lindo, al percibir el dulce aroma de las flores los sentimientos que tenía reprimidos y confundidos en su corazón, se hacían cada vez más intensos, tenía poco más de un día que había recuperado todos sus recuerdos, los recuerdos de siglos que estuvo acompañada por Harlequin, y aún no podía procesar todo eso, todo lo ocurrido durante y después de ese tiempo, simplemente era demasiado para su cabeza, donde aún se estaban acomodando y asimilando todas esas experiencias. Mientras miraba y contemplaba el paisaje lleno de colores, y la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro, la chica cayó de rodillas, a la par por sus mejillas corría una gran cantidad de lágrimas. Lágrimas que podían ser de felicidad, de tristeza, de rabia o frustración... Realmente no tenía idea de que era lo que sentía, o si estaba sintiendo todo al mismo tiempo, pero algo era seguro, esos sentimientos eran suyos, y tenían que salir.

Mientras tanto, en el Boar Hat, el perezoso Grizzly estiraba extensamente sus brazos mientras daba un gran bostezo antes de abrir los ojos.

Con cierto rubor en su rostro al imaginar que la chica que tanto ama estaba junto a él, abrió sus ojos e inesperadamente se encontró con unos ojos dorados tras una gafas, mirándolo fijamente y muy de cerca.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demo-...?! Exclamó sobresaltado el rey hada mientras retrocedía un par de metros.

\- Hola, tienes un sueño realmente profundo. Saludo el pelirosado con un gesto adorable de su mano.

Al notar que su querida gigante no estaba ahí, un mal presentimiento invadió la mente del ya desconfiado King.

\- ¡Gowther! ¡¿Dónde está Diane, acaso tú...?! Pregunto amenazante y molesto.

\- Antes de que me golpees, debo decirte que lo único que hice fue observar a Diane irse por su cuenta. Contestó el muñeco, sin mayor reacción.

\- ¿Que se fue...? ¡¿A dónde se fue?! Pregunto impaciente el hada.

\- Mi sentido lógico me dice que ella quiere estar sola.

\- ¿Quiere... Estar...Sola? Murmuró King con una ligera aflicción.

\- Pero, mi corazón me dice que tal vez, ella te necesita justo ahora. Replicó el chico de gafas mientras miraba fijamente al bosque en la dirección exacta a dónde se dirigió Diane.

El rey hada se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso de boca del muñeco, observó hacia donde la mirada de Gowther señalaba y se puso en marcha.

\- Diane...

En lo profundo del bosque, Diane se encontraba tendida sobre las frescas y aromáticas flores, algunas lágrimas aún brotaban de sus ojos, mientras miraba el cielo estrellado y recordaba los hermosos años en que su salvador rompió sus fríos y solitarios días, la nostalgia y la felicidad inundaba su pecho, era un sentimiento muy cálido. De pronto recordó el día en que King tuvo que irse, y el recuerdo venía acompañado de aquella tristeza. Paso un rato contemplando los recuerdos que acababan de cubrir ese gran hueco en su mente, mientras esas emociones se alternaban. Finalmente recordó los años más recientes, cuando conoció a Meliodas y se unió a los 7 pecados capitales. Fueron buenos tiempos para ella, sin embargo, comenzó a recordar y prestar mayor atención a como había sido su relación con su compañero Grizzly. Siempre tuvieron una relación muy amistosa, sin embargo ¿cuántas veces tuvo que verla intentando ganar el "amor" del capitán? Muchas veces ella expresó abiertamente "amar" al capitán, mientras King tenía que observar esas escenas y generalmente quedarse callado o intentar sutilmente y en vano que abandonara ciertos comportamientos, sin mencionar que él siempre trato de cuidarla y protegerla en las situaciones más peligrosas, tal y como fue cuando luchó contra su mejor amigo Helbram. Esto trajo a ella un sentimiento de culpa y rabia por haber hecho pasar por eso al hombre más importante que había tenido en la vida, nuevamente unas pocas lágrimas de frustración se asomaron en sus ojos.

-King... Perdóname... Soy despreciable. Decía mientras cubría sus ojos con su antebrazo y sus párpados empezaban a pesarle por el sueño, el cansancio y el alcohol empezaban a tener efecto.

Justo en ese momento el afligido rey hada estaba llegando a ese lugar, y justo a tiempo para escuchar esas palabras. Un sentimiento de culpa e impotencia invadió su corazón, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero cualquiera que sea el contexto, escuchar a Diane pedirle perdón y juzgarse de esa manera, era algo inaceptable. Para él, Diane siempre fue sinónimo de felicidad.

\- Diane, definitivamente haré que olvides esa absurda idea, yo sólo puedo agradecerte toda la felicidad que me has dado. Pensó mientras se acercaba sigilosamente.

Mientras el sueño comenzaba a vencer la conciencia de Diane, destacando entre el aroma de todas esas flores, un olor dulce y muy familiar invadió su nariz.

\- ¿Eh? Este aroma... Murmuró mientras olfateaba tratando de identificarlo.

De pronto sintió como una gota al parecer de agua, cayó en su mejilla, quito su brazo, el cual le impedía ver. Para encontrarse con el pequeño rey hada suspendido en el aire a menos de un metro de ella.

\- Buenas noches, Diane. Saludo King con una sonrisa gentil y un par de lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

\- ¿... King...? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿ Qué haces aquí, qué te sucedió, porqué lloras?! Pregunto alarmada Diane.

\- Diane, perdóname por no darme cuenta de todo lo que está pasándote, la verdad me sentí muy feliz de que recuperarás tus recuerdos, tanto que olvidé prestar atención a como te estaban afectando. Siglos de memorias olvidadas... Debe ser difícil y confuso tratar de asimilarlas en tan poco tiempo... No puedo decir que sé cómo te sientes, y tampoco pretendo que dejes de sentirte así, pero, por favor déjame estar a tu lado y ayudarte a cargar con esos sentimientos. Contestó el rey hada mientras se acercaba y colocaba su frente en la de Diane.

Aquellos sentimientos revueltos y llenos de frustración empezaron a desvanecerse, la presión que sentía en su pecho desapareció y se convirtió en una cálida sensación. La presencia y las palabras de King habían apaciguado aquella tempestad emocional dentro de su corazón, convirtiéndola en una suave brisa sobre un campo de flores. Sin pensarlo y de forma instintiva, Diane rodeo el cuello de King atrayéndolo en un profundo y cálido beso, el cual iba cargado con todo el amor que por siglos guardo dentro de ella.

El actuar de su querida gigante tomó por sorpresa al rey hada, sin embargo casi instantáneamente correspondió a ese beso que él también anhelaba profundamente. Su felicidad era tanta que aún luchaba por no desmayarse. Después de ese intenso beso, con el rostro ruborizado, las miradas de ambos se encontraban fijas una en la otra mientras lo único que se escuchaba era el correr del viento y el susurro de algunas aves nocturnas.

\- King. Rompió el silencio la chica castaña.

\- ¿si? Contestó un poco nervioso el chico que levitaba sobre ella.

\- Quiero decirte algo, no, tengo que decírtelo. Yo no estaré tranquila si no lo hago.

El rey hada no entendía bien de que podría tratarse, pero se dispuso a escuchar atentamente lo que tenía que decir.

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando conocí al capitán yo no recordaba nada de todo el tiempo que viví contigo.

King sabía eso, de alguna forma le parecía extraño que ella hablara del capitán, ciertamente por mucho tiempo King soporto ver a Diane enamorada de él, sin embargo, el sabía que el capitán había sido amable con ella, y eso era algo que realmente le agradecía.

\- El capitán fue el primero en ser amable conmigo, no me temía o me trataba diferente por ser una gigante, y esa amabilidad me hizo muy feliz. A pesar de haber perdido mis recuerdos, los sentimientos que tuve por tí jamás desaparecieron, permanecieron continuamente dentro de mí, y en mi confundida mente, por el cariño que le tenía al capitán, confundí esos sentimientos. Y nunca me di cuenta que a quien estuve buscando y el dueño de ellos estuvo a mi lado todo ese tiempo, siempre fuiste tú a quien realmente he amado. ¿King... Puedes perdonarme por eso?

El rey hada sonrojado y algo extrañado entendió entonces que la culpa perseguía a Diane, la culpa por algo que no tenía que haber pasado si él no hubiese borrado su memoria. Sin embargo él estuvo consciente todo el tiempo, el único que debería disculparse era él, no Diane.

\- Diane... No tienes porqué disculparte, yo, yo realmente estoy feliz por escucharte decir eso, pero, soy yo quien te pide disculpas por haberte hecho sentir así, aún con lo que pasó, para mí tenerte cerca era más que suficiente para ser feliz, y ahora que tus recuerdos han vuelto no importa lo que haya pasado antes, de ahora en adelante quiero demostrarte todo lo que siempre he sentido por tí. Yo definitivamente cumpliré aquella promesa que te hice.

Diane, yo te amo, y nunca te dejaré.

Le contesto con una sonrisa el pequeño rey hada, y le regresó aquella prueba de sus sentimientos con un beso.

Después de eso, los sentimientos de Diane se encontraban en completa calma, así que miro con ternura a aquel hombre que tenía enfrente, y sin advertencia lo tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia ella, mientras lo abrazaba firmemente.

\- ¿Diane...? Pregunto algo nervioso el Grizzly.

\- Quédate otro rato aquí conmigo. Contestó con una sonrisa la chica, mientras sus ojos se cerraban por el sueño.

Esto le trajo recuerdos al rey hada, cuando un día ella enfermó y de igual manera lo abrazó sin dejarlo ir, y sin darse cuenta, en unos minutos Diane se encontraba dormida, mientras mantenía un firme agarre sobre él.

-Diane, te ves tan linda cuando duermes... Esta vez yo seré quien vele tus sueños . Murmuró el pelinaranja mientras contemplaba a su amada.

Pasando unos minutos, el rey hada se encontraba ya profundamente dormido sobre Diane. No por nada es llamado el Grizzly de la pereza.

Después de unas horas.

-mmm Diane... Murmuraba el chico entre sueños. Cuando de pronto escucho una corriente de aire mover salvajemente las copas de los árboles y despertó.

\- Enserio te encanta dormir. Escuchó decir a la chica debajo de él.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Diane, hace cuánto despertaste? Pregunto el rey hada exaltado.

-Pues desperté hace unos 20min. Contestó con una sonrisa la joven.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Soy un tonto, se suponía que yo cuidaría tus sueños! Soy un fracaso. Exclamó algo deprimido.

\- No te preocupes por eso, después de todo me gusta verte dormir, y tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Dijo con un tono un poco burlón y tierno la peli-castaña.

\- Diane... Dijo en voz baja el rey hada, con una lágrima de felicidad .

\- Será mejor que volvamos, aún tenemos algo de tiempo para descansar en la taberna. Continúo la gigante mientras soltaba al chico y se levantaba.

Diane extendió su mano y King la tomó. Y con sus manos entrelazadas se dirigieron al bar.

A pocos minutos antes de llegar a la taberna, Diane se volvió gigante de repente, quedando completamente desnuda, el hechizo de Merlín se había desvanecido debido a la fiebre que le causaba la maldición que Zeldris le puso momentos antes.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! Exclamó mientras trataba de cubrirse.

-¡Diane! Exclamó King al momento que intentaba detener la hemorragia nasal que tenía y trataba de no desmayarse.

\- Espera un momento aquí. Continúo el rey hada al mismo tiempo en que se fue a toda velocidad al bar.

Cuando King regreso, traía con el las ropas de Diane.

-Gracias King, no entiendo que sucedió. Bueno en realidad sólo tú estabas aquí, así que no hay problema en que me vista con libertad. Dijo despreocupadamente la chica mientras se descubría para empezar a vestirse.

King a punto de desmayarse por eso, se volteó rápidamente y mientras cubría su nariz para no desangrarse, pensó.

\- Diane es tan linda, no sé si pueda resistir más por hoy.

-King ya puedes voltear, ahora sí, volvamos a la taberna a dormir lo que resta de la noche. Dijo somnolienta la chica.

\- Claro.

Llegando al bar, ambos subieron al techo, que era el único lugar donde ella podía dormir, y nuevamente se acomodaron uno al lado del otro.

\- Descansa King. Dijo la chica mientras con su mano acercaba a Chastiefol a su rostro.

-Descansa, Diane. Contestó dulcemente el rey hada.

En ese momento Diane cayó totalmente dormida, y mientras tanto el pequeño chico a su lado, la observaba encantado.

\- Definitivamente, lo haré. Diane... Yo... Quiero casarme contigo. Murmuró, mientras seguía embelesado con el dulce rostro de su gran amada.

A primer hora de la mañana, King se despertó y junto a Ban... Bueno, ya sabemos que pasó después de eso...


End file.
